deadoralivefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dead or Alive 2
Dead or Alive 2 (デッド・オア・アライブ・ツー, Deddo oa Araibu Tsū), abekürzt meist DOA2 ist der zweite Teil der Dead or Alive Reihe. Es erschien erstmals in den japanischen Spielhallen im Oktober 1999 und wurde später weltweit für Sega's Dreamcast im Jahr 2000 portiert. Das Spiel wurde in Japan am 30. März 2000 auch für die PS2 veröffentlicht. Im selben Jahr erschien weltweit für die PS2 auch eine verbesserte Version mit dem Titel Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore. Im Augst 2012 erschien Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore als Download im japanischen PSN Store. Bisher existiert noch kein westlicher Release des Spiels für PSNDead or Alive World - "Dead Or Alive 2 Hard*Core available on PSN Store" Die Grafik und das Gameplay wurden im Vergleich zum ersten Teil deutlich verbessert. Die neue Game Engine ermöglicht es, die Charaktere und Stages weniger kantig und viel detaillierter darzustellen. Die Geschichte knüpft direkt an die Ereignisse aus Dead or Alive''an und spielt ein Jahr später. __TOC__ Geschichte Der Vorsitzende von DOATEC Fame Douglas wurde ermordet. Seit seinem Tod und der dadurch verursachten Abwesenheit seines Charismas und Führungskräfte, wurde es chaotisch in der Welt. Während auch etwas auzutauchen scheint, dass inmitten dieses Chaoses aufzutauchen scheint, wird auch das zweite "Dead or Alive Championship" angekündigt. Douglas' Tod nam dem Turnier auch seine Bedeutung und Absicht. Viel schlimmer, der Ausrichter des zweiten Turniers, der auf die stärkeren neidisch ist, ist auch jene Person, die für Douglas' Tod verantwortlich ist. Der neue Veranstalter ist nur ein korruptes Meisterhirn, sondern auch ein durch und durch schlechter Mensch. Seine Verwicklung in das Turnier, brachte der Welt auch Terror, da er den berühmten Tenguin die Welt der lebenden entließ. Charaktere Wiederkehrende Charaktere * Ayane * Bass Armstrong * Gen Fu * Jann Lee * Kasumi * Leifang * Ryu Hayabusa * Tina Armstrong * Zack Neue Charaktere * Ein * Helena Douglas * Leon Freispielbare Charaktere (nur Konsolenversionen) * Bayman * Gohyakumine Bankotsubo Gameplay Das Gameplay von ''Dead or Alive 2 und seinen Nachfolgern orientiert sich sehr stark an der Virtua Fighter Reihe, mit jedoch einigen entscheidenen Änderungen, die die Art, wie sich Dead or Alive spielt, deutlich von jener von Virtua Fighter unterschiedet. Das Kampfsystem in Dead or Alive 2 beruht auf Griffen, Würfen und Schlägen. Ähnlich dem "Stein-Schere-Papier"-System schlägt ein Move den anderen. Schläge/Tritte können von Griffen gekontert werden. Würde werden von Griffen gekontert und Griffe werden mit Schlägen/Tritten gekontert. Ein weitere Eigenart sind die "Stuns" (Betäubung). Viele Attacken bewirken einen Stun beim Gegner. Während er betäubt ist, kann er nicht angreifen, oder blocken. Es ist ihm jedoch möglich, einen Angriff mit Hilfe eines Griffs zu kontern. Aufgrund des Kontersystems ist es bei Dead or Alive 2 also sehr riskant, wenn man nur auf Angriff spielt. Manche Stages in Dead or Alive 2 sind über mehrere Ebenen und enthalten Fallen, die dem Charakter Schaden zufügen, wenn er dagegengeschlagen wird. Durch die mehreren Ebenen mancher Stages ist es möglich, den Gegner in eine tiefere Ebene zu befördern, was ihm Schaden zufügt und wo dann der Kampf weitergeführt wird. Jeder Charakter hat auch seine jeweilige Gewichtsklasse, die sich darauf auswirkt, wieviel Schaden der Charakter nimmt, oder wieviel er austeilen kann. Ebenfalls wirkt es sich darauf aus, wie schnell man einen Charakter zu Boden schicken kann, oder wie schnell er ist: *'Leichtgewichte:' Ayane, Kasumi *'Mittelgewichte:' Ein, Helena Douglas, Jann Lee, Leifang, Ryu Hayabusa, Tina Armstrong, Zack *'Mittelschwergewichte:' Gen Fu *'Schwergewichte:' Bass Armstrong, Bayman, Leon *'Superschwergewichte:' Gohyakumine Bankotsubo Entwicklung Versionen Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore Tomonobu Itagaki und Team Ninja waren unzufrieden mit der veröffentlichen Version von Dead or Alive 2 und arbeiteten deswegen an einer verbesserten Version des Spiels. Am 25. Oktober 2000 veröffentliche Tecmo Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore für Sony's PlayStation 2, die auf dem zweiten Update von Dead or Alive 2 für Sega's Dreamcast beruhte. Diese "Limited Edition" enthielt neue spielbare Charaktere, neue Stages, mehr Kostüme und eine "Gallerie"-Option. Die Hardcore Version war die Version, die sich Itagaki vorstellte. Die Unterschiede zu ersten Veröffentlichung sind folgende: * Charaktere, Bilder und Moves wurden geändert, so dass sie realistischer und weniger anime-artig aussehen. * Einige Animationen wurden verändert, andere gestrichen. * Neue Stages (+8 im Vergleich zum Dreamcast Update) * Mehr Outfits für die Charaktere * Survival Modus findet nur im "Danger Zone" Level statt. * Erhöhung der Geschwindigkeit. Das komplette Spiel, inkl. der Zwischensequenzen, lief nun auf 60 FPS (auf der Dreamcast liefen die Zwischensequenzen weiterhin auf 30 FPS). * Ein "Item Collection" Feature, sowie neue Artworks wurden hinzugefügt. * Eine CG Gallerie mit Rendern der weiblichen Charaktere wurde hinzugefügt. * Statistiken, wie oft ein Charakter benutzt wurde, sowie Statistiken zu Tag Matches wurden hinzugefügt. * Einige neue Special Moves. * Englische Stimmen anwählbar in den westlichen PS2 Versionen. In Japan erschien daraufhin Dead or Alive 2: Hard*Core, das einige neue Zwischensequenzen, Kostüme, sowie eine Turbo Speed Option enthielt. Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Dead or Alive Ultimate enthält Remakes von Dead or Alive und Dead or Alive 2 und wurde für exklusiv für Microsoft's XBox veröffentlicht. Dieses Remake enthielt verbesserte Grafiken, die auf der Grafikengine von Dead or Alive 3 beruhen. Auch das Gameplay enthielt jetzt Mechanismen, die erst in Dead or Alive 3 eingeführt wurden. Desweiteren viele neue Kostüme, sowie Hitomi als freispielbaren Bonuscharakter für den VS-Modus. Desweiteren wurde eine Online-Funktion integriert, sowie Abhänge in manchen Levels. PlayStation Network Download Im August 2012 wurde Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore für den japanischen PSN Store veröffentlich. Es erhielt eine Altersbewertung von C und kostet 1.500 Yen. Am 24.03.2015 erschien Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore auch im nordamerikanischen PSN Store. Dead or Alive World - "Dead Or Alive 2 Hard*Core available on PSN Store" Stimmen Mit dem Hardcore Remake, war Dead or Alive 2 das erste Spiel der Reihe, das englische Stimmen enthielt. Rezeption Im Jahr 2010 wurde das Spiel in die Liste der "Top 25 Fighting Games of All Time" von UGO aufgenommen. Boxart Dead or Alive 2 File:DOA2ArcJAP.jpg|Arcade Release File:DOA2EUDC.jpg|DC EU Release File:DOA2NADC.jpg|DC NA Release File:DOA2JAPDC.jpg|DC JAP Release File:DOA2JAPDCLim.jpg|DC JAP Release File:DOA2HCEU.jpg|PlayStation 2 EU Release File:DOA2HCEUplat.jpg|PS2 Platinum EU Release File:DOA2JAPPS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 JAP Release Dead or Alive 2 Hardcore File:DOA2HCNA.jpg|NA HardCore Release File:DOA2HCJAP.jpg|JAP HardCore Release File:DOA2HCJAPplat.jpg|JAP HardCore Platinum Release Siehe auch *DOA2/Artwork und Wallpaper Trivia * Suezo, ein Monster aus der Monster Rancher Reihe, taucht als Item im Survival Modus auf. * Kasumi ist im Spiel Monster Rancher 4 ein freischielbares trainierbares Monster, wenn man zum Schrein geht und die Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore DVD in die PlayStation 2 einlegt. * Ein bekanntest und oft diskutiertes Feature, sind die grafischen Details der Brüste. Es wurde sogar eigens eine eigene Engine für ihre Beweung entwickelt. * Es war bis zu Dead or Alive Paradise für die PSP und Dead or Alive 5 für die PS3, der letzte Teil der Reihe, der für eine Sony Konsole erschien. * Es war das einzige Spiel von Tecmo, welches auf der Dreamcast erschienen ist. Quellen Externe Links * Offizielle Dead or Alive 2 Webseite Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Arcade Spiele Kategorie:Dreamcast Spiele Kategorie:PS2 Spiele Kategorie:XBox Spiele Kategorie:PSN Spiele